Digging and leveling apparatus such as draglines, backhoes, front-end loaders and the like often use replaceable tooth assemblies which are mounted on tooth horns to provide sacrificial parts that are exposed to the repeated shock loading and high wear occasioned by the digging operation. In such systems, each tooth assembly typically includes a wedge-shaped adapter that mounts directly on the tooth horn of the bucket, shovel, or alternative digging or scraping mechanism of the equipment. This adapter is typically secured to the tooth horn using a wedge- or clamp-type assembly that extends through a set of orifices in the tooth adapter and a slot in the tooth horn to form a rigid coupling between the horn and adapter. With the adapter in place on the tooth horn, a wedge-shaped tooth point is frontally seated on and rigidly pinned to the adapter for engaging the material to be excavated.